


towards the wind

by FreshBrains



Series: Soulmates AU [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Alison, Running, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you keep looking, you won’t find one,</i> Alison repeated to herself to the rhythm of her running.  <i>They have to happen when you least expect it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	towards the wind

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Marian - soul-bonds happen at random.

Alison bundled herself into her white coat and turned her iPod onto full volume.  Her winter morning runs always relaxed her, though relaxation was becoming more and more rare.

As she jogged down the sidewalk, the cold wind whipping her cheeks, Alison thought about her ill-fated date from the night before.  He was one of Cosima’s lab assistants, young but intelligent, charming in an entirely geeky sort of way.  But there was no pull, no bond. 

There was _nothing._

 _If you keep looking, you won’t find one,_ Alison repeated to herself to the rhythm of her running.  _They have to happen when you least expect it._

A hand landed on her shoulder and Alison startled, yanking her tangled ear-buds out of her ears.  “Son of a—monkey,” she gasped, a hand pressed to her chest.  She whirled around.

“I’m sorry to startle you, Miss Hendrix,” the woman said, pausing next to Alison in expensive-looking leggings and a white knit beret.  “My name is Marian Bowles, and I know your sister.  I’m here to help.”

Alison’s hand was still on her heart and she felt the _tha-thump_ of her heartbeat speed up faster and faster the more she looked at Marian.  _It’s just nerves, Alison, don’t make a big deal out of it._ “You frightened me.”

Marian smiled softly.  “Come, let’s jog while we talk.  I haven’t run in years.” 

As she moved ahead on the sidewalk, Alison followed—almost as if there was something pulling her towards the other woman.


End file.
